Consumatum Est
by nyaza
Summary: Todo lo que sube debe de bajar. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Cada historia, su propio tiempo. Cada persona su momento. Desde un inicio, su propio ciclo.


Hace mucho no subo nada a y creo que es hora de ponerme un poquito al día. So, aquí está el primer ff que he escrito de esta pareja, adoro a Helga, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y espero no haberlo hecho muy mal -!!!

Cheis.

**Consumatum Est**

Se dejó caer sobre el verde césped. Sus vestidos se desparramaron sobre el firmamento descuidadamente y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre sus faldas. Recorrió los terrenos con la mirada, y una ligera sonrisa cayó a sus labios. Bellos y delicados niños. Niños, suyos, y hermosos. La primavera alentaba sus corazones y llenaba sus almas.

Se alegraba de poder estar allí, al aire libre, descansando. Las clases cansaban su cuerpo el último tiempo, y aunque era aún joven, a veces dudaba de su capacidad para seguir allí. Para sostenerse luego de todo. Su mirada vagó de príncipe en princesa, en esas manos infantes, en sus risas y sus picaras miradas. Otras tantas veces recordaba por que aún estaba allí.

Una mano se posó en su vientre inconcientemente mientras observaba a aquellas criaturas. Cada uno de ellos suyo, cada uno de ellos propio, pero ninguno como el que llevaba dentro. Magia vivía dentro de ella, ligera, suave y dulce. No sabía cuando comenzaría a manifestarse, siquiera conocía cuando otros lo notarían. Cargaba con media vida, el resto… pesar.

Se preguntaba como había llegado hasta allí; como se había silenciado, como cobardemente le había callado su estado y lo había visto marchar. Por los mismos terrenos donde ahora ella descansaba. Corrían los días y esperaba.

El año acababa, los niños pronto se irían, volverían a sus casas y contarían del triste y extraño año que les había acontecido. Ninguno mencionaría sus silencios, ni su rostro apagado, ninguno conocería siquiera su llanto. Nadie sabría que ella anhelaba en silencio un regreso.

Reconocía que con la llegada de las vacaciones se sentiría más ligera. Adoraba a sus pequeños, pero no entendía como aún se mantenía en pie para cuidar de ellos, deseaba caer, profundo, hundirse en lágrimas y desesperar. Temía hacerlo cuando se fueran, moría por que eso fuera ya.

Los terrenos tenían un efecto relajante sobre ella. El sonido de los alumnos a su alrededor como música contribuía en aquella dulce canción. Cerró los ojos y respiró aquel aire. Recordaba llegar casi infante, y aquel extraño aroma a olvidado colarse por sus pulmones. Casi no había cambiado. Perfumado aquí y allá, mantenía la misma esencia. Pero no podía más que asociarle con _él_.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, madam?

Abrió los ojos para observar perlas de cielo impasible y dulce. La mirada inocente de la pequeña le devolvió a la realidad y sonrió.

- Por supuesto, Clarisse. – la niña asintió y se alejó en silencio.

Mentiras. Nunca le habían gustado. Durante toda su vida había aprendido a manejar las palabras, adecuarlas, moldearlas a gusto y placer, pero jamás había mentido. Ahora lo hacía. Lo maldijo, lamentándose de hacerlo, y maldijo el día que ella había caído en su poder. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

_Dignidad. Verdades._

Su voz sonaba cual martillo de púas en su mente. Fuerte y claro, un puñal de incertidumbres. Ella había creído en él, en sus silencios sinceros, había creído en sus caricias, en sus miradas. Aún antes de tenerlas para si. Ilusa, le había engañado. Ahora dejaba de ser ella. Ahora ocultaba y mentía.

Sin embargo, aún creía. Aún soñaba. Aún esperaba. Por ello se sentaba todas las tardes en los terrenos, el corazón en sus manos y una sonrisa expectante. Poder saltar en sus brazos al verle regresar. Sabía que su orgullo no lo dejaría, pero ella no dejaría de creer. La magia en su interior le exigía no lo hiciera.

- ¡Helga Hayda Hufflepuff!

Se volteó para observar a su amigo. Caminaba rápidamente, lucía apagado a pesar del tono de su voz. Los niños le hacían espacio a su paso, y muchos volteaban curiosos. Pronto dejó de resultarles interesante; desde que _él_ se había marchado, los alumnos se encontraban desorientados ante sus presencias. Los entendía. Ella se sentía extraña con ella misma.

- Godric, espantas a los pequeños. – regañó sin fuerzas.

- ¡Cómo si! Si me adoran. – exclamó el hombre, tomando asiento descuidadamente a su lado. – Te he estado buscando por horas, Helga.

- No me habrás buscado bien, God. – respondió calmamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el brillante lago azul.

- Por supuesto que si, di vuelta medio castillo. – estableció con determinación.

- ¿No hiciste levantar todas las sillas y mesas a los elfos… _otra vez_, no?

- Ellos se ofrecen, Haydie, ellos se ofrecen. – continuó divertido. - ¿Cómo voy a negarles tal placer?

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Godric nunca jamás cambiaría. Siempre sería aquel pequeño infante que había conocido una vez. Un adolescente en cuerpo de hombre. Muchas veces le costaba comprender como aún después de todo, podía mantenerse así, impasible. Divertido y alegre, como si _él_ continuara con ellos.

Siempre habían dicho de ella la más optimista, pero el lago se negaba a dejarle sonreír esta vez. Era demasiado siquiera para asimilarlo. A veces, creía debía correr a contarle a Rowena, Godric jamás lo aprobaría. Aquello le dolía aún más, después de todo, era como su hermano.

- Entonces, dime, Haydie, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Disfruto de la tarde, God, está claro. – sonrió divertida ante el rostro sorprendido de su amigo. – A veces eres demasiado predecible.

- ¡¿Eso hace que rías de mi?! – exclamó aparentando estar herido. – Enserio, Haydie…

- Es un lindo día, God, no esperes vaya a encerrarme en mi habitación. – Entendía su preocupación. Desconocía sus motivos.

- Sé que no lo harás, pero no has dicho nada desde…

- ¿Señor No Pasa Nada tiene algún inconveniente en como llevo yo mi duelo? – cuestionó molesta. Sabiendo que esa no era ella. Sin importarle que no lo fuera.

- ¿Duelo? – cuestionó él sin comprender, nadie había muerto después de todo.

- Godric… dile a Rowe que no hay de que preocuparse. Dite a ti mismo, exactamente las mismas palabras, y ahórrate de nublar mi tarde, ¿puede ser?

Godric se levantó observándole casi horrorizado de sus palabras. Quiso desviar la vista de él, sonrojada y angustiada de su carácter, pero no lo hizo. Impasible dejó que aquellos ojos azules le perforaran.

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó el joven Gryffindor.

- Lo que queda.

Ante un muy sorprendido Godric, se levantó, y se alejó caminando con parsimonia por los terrenos del castillo. Los niños aún corrían a su lado alegres, inocentes y dulces. Pero ella ya no podía admirarlos. Lágrimas cubrían su corazón.

Godric Gryffindor nunca se había encontrado tan serio como aquella noche. Ni siquiera cuando Salazar había abandonado Hogwarts su rostro se había hallado de aquella forma. Siempre había encontrado algo por lo que reír, algo por lo que festejar. Ese atardecer no encontraba razón alguna.

Estaba en su despacho. Papeleo en mano, una carta de su familia a un lado, y la frescura de la esencia de Rowena, quien acababa de marcharse.

"Estoy preocupada, God…" su voz resonaba aún entre aquellas ya viejas paredes. "Esconde algo"

Su impresión había sido sublime. ¿Qué podía esconder Helga? Aquella pequeña niña que habían conocido hacía tanto. Rowena sospechaba algo, pero no había querido confiárselo. Entendía a la joven Ravenclaw, no sé guiaba de suposiciones. No obstante, la mera idea de que Helga ocultara algo de ellos, de él, le era increíble e insoportable.

Aquella mañana la había encontrado tan ida. En su interior había esperado el tiempo calmara las ansiedades de su amiga y le hiciera ver que Salazar, aquel viejo amigo con quien siempre habían contado, ya no existía. El tiempo aplacaba el dolor se había autoconvencido. Helga probaba lo contrario.

Empujó los papeles con brusquedad sobre la pared. Impotencia corriendo su cuerpo. Odiaba el momento en que Salazar se había marchado, odiaba haber perdido a su amigo de toda la vida, pero odiaba sobre todo el corazón marchito que este había dejado en Helga. Helga, inocente y dulce. Niña ilusa que había caído en manos de alguien como Salazar. ¿A quien negaba? Él también había creído en su amigo. Él también había confiado en sus palabras y su bondad. Pero él había sabido notar el corazón corrupto del joven Slytherin, y aunque le lastimaba, sabía dentro jamás le perdonaría aquella traición.

Su rostro se posó entre sus manos. Todo era caos. ¿Cuánto llevaba Salazar lejos del castillo? ¿Tres meses? Nada más. Parecía una eternidad en su interior. Una pesadilla que había ocurrido allá, por el principio de los tiempos. Una escena que no había presenciado, de la cual no había sido participe. Sin embargo, recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto, y cada lágrima de su protegida Helga.

Cuando la, en aquel entonces, niña había llegado a ellos, había jurado para si protegerla, cuidar aquella dulzura e inocencia innata en la piel de la pequeña. Había fallado. Finalmente comenzaba a entender cuanto.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene esa mujer, Godric" Ojos dolidos y celosos recurrieron a sus recuerdos. "¿Por qué cuidas más de ella que de tu propia esposa e hijos?"

Ahora quizás comprendía la respuesta a aquella pregunta que Annatolle había realizado años atrás, llena en celos, que a veces recurrían aún a sus discusiones. Ahora la sabía. Cuidaba de ella porque nunca sería de él para cuidarla.

No importaba lo que Godric dijera, Rowena no iba a quedarse de manos cruzadas mientras dos vidas corrían peligro. Desde siempre había tenía un instinto por eso tipo de cosas, lo había negado toda su vida porque no le gustaba basarse en cosas de las cuales no portaba evidencia. Pero ¿cuánto podía escapar a ese presentimiento que recorría su cuerpo? Se le hacía tan evidente que no podía darlo por un supuesto. Necesitaba finalmente enfrentar a la joven Hufflepuff.

La buscó por todo el colegio, incapaz de encontrarla. Pero finalmente comprendió porque no le encontraba y bajó desde el último piso hasta el nivel de las mazmorras. Camino por los pasillos olvidados. El ambiente que llevaba a la sala común de Salazar era frío, perverso y casi distante. Todos los pequeños se veían golpeados por el continuo abandono de su tutor, y su partida se reflejaba en la magia de aquella zona del castillo.

No le gustaba adentrarse allí. Siempre había molestado a Salazar por su falta de gusto para la decoración y su falsa idea de creación de "ambiente." Ahora más que nunca apreciaba que mientras el hombre había habitado Hogwarts, aquel era un lugar cálido y amigable. Por eso había optado por esquivar aquella parte del edificio. Sin contar los recuerdos y dolores que pasar por allí le traía.

El despacho de Salazar con su consiguiente habitación no estaba muy lejos. Pronto le divisó, y la puerta semi entornada le indico que iba por buen camino. Dio unos suaves golpecitos y entró. El lugar estaba vacío. Se adentró hasta llegar a la biblioteca, los viejos libros de Salazar aún allí dispuestos. Si algo había admirado al hombre era su meticulosidad a la hora de elegir lecturas. Tomó un viejo tomo sobre criaturas mágicas y tiró de él. La biblioteca se desvaneció, dejando a la vista una puerta de oscura madera. Entró por la puerta y sintió como la pesada estantería reaparecía tras ella.

Helga estaba sentada sobre la vieja cama, las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo, la mirada perdida en el retrato de Salazar en la pared contraria. Sus manos estaban posadas en su vientre y sus ojos brillaban en llanto.

- Será un paria.

Su voz era cruda, dolida, un lamento. Un suspiro por la felicidad que la magia en su ser no traía. Rowena confirmó sus sospechas bajo aquellas dos palabras. Se sentó a su lado, y con brazos cálidos la atrajo hasta su regazo. El techo recibió los ojos llorosos de Helga y la mirada preocupada de Rowena se transformó en dolor y confusión.

- No volverá, ¿verdad? – Por un segundo la mujer creyó tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña, cuestionando el paradero de su padre, abandonada al mundo e inocente. Así era Helga, no debía sorprenderle, pero la necesitaba fuerte y cuerda. No ella, sino la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

- No lo creo, Helga querida. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

- Nunca se lo dije. Nunca pude decírselo. Tenía...

Rowena asintió y acarició los cabellos castaños de la joven. No era buena para situaciones como aquellas, ella misma había tardado un mes en informar a alguien de su primer embarazo. ¿Qué podía decirle cuando sabía nada confortaría el corazón de su amiga?

- No fue tu culpa que se fuera. Sé que te culpas... – le detuvo antes que pudiera replicar. – Salazar se fue, es una realidad, cruda y fría. Pero lo hizo porque él así lo quiso. No es tu culpa, mucho menos la de esa criatura.

- Será un paria, Rowe. – la mujer llevó su mano hasta el vientre de la otra. Podía sentir el flujo de vida por su piel y sonrió. Helga imitó su sonrisa, apagada, pero una pequeña imitación al fin y al cabo.

- Será un gran mago, o quizás una inteligente bruja. No estarás sola. – besó la frente de la joven y sonrió. Odiaba la violencia, pero si Salazar volvía a pisar los terrenos, le convenía venir preparado para una buena lucha. Nadie lastimaba de aquella forma a la dulce Helga y salía impune de ello.

Helga caminó por lo terrenos. Le gustaban los atardeceres. Los niños ya estaban dentro. Había sentido sus risas cuando había atravesado el Gran Comedor. Eran pequeños, inocentes, pasaban de la situación y sin embargo la vivían. Eran una generación maldita por el odio, el rencor y las disputas. Presentía aquellas generaciones no serían las únicas y su corazón se encogía ante el pensamiento.

La tarde era cálida, cálida como el día, antagónica a su estado. Hablar con Rowena había calmado sus nervios, pero no ahuyentaba sus miedos. Los terrenos le recordaban de su libertad, de su historia. Traían memorias de sus comienzos, de tantas cosas. Rowena había sugerido arreglarle aquel viejo matrimonio que había rechazado por amor. Amor. Amor en el cual seguía creyendo. Ilusamente. Inocentemente. Pero le gustaba creer en aquella fantasía. Aún cuando aceptaba Rowena llevaba razón.

Se sentó en aquel mismo lugar donde Godric la había encontrado aquella mañana. Se sentía diferente. Rowena había pronunciado algo que le había hecho sonreír y sonrojarse tanto que la tristeza se había alejado ligeramente de su piel.

"_Eres la protectora, Helga. Ellos buscan de ti como si fueras una madre. Madre... has nacido para eso."_

Sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo al recordar la frase. Necesitaba descargar aquella fuerza que salía de la criatura en su interior de alguna forma. Movió la varita y comenzó a jugar con pequeñas luces frente a ella. Luces de todos los colores, como hacía su padre cuando era pequeña.

Observó aquellas luces como si fueran el universo. Ella tan pequeña perdida en su interior. Giraban, le envolvían. Confusión y abandono. Pero al mismo tiempo, vida. Tenía tanta vida a su alrededor y tantas ganas de creer. Dos amigos maravillosos y una criatura en su interior. No estaba sola, pero igual así se sentía. Las luces eran un continuar de contradicciones. Apagó la magia, cerró los ojos y se recostó.

"_Ellos recurren a ti," _

"_Pero..."_

"_Los proteges, los albergas..."_

"_Pero..."_

"_Esa eres tu."_

- No debiste irte. – su voz resonó contra el aire. – No debiste, Salazar.


End file.
